ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Halloween
Raven: Halloween is a 2009 concert movie released on DVD on October 19 with the warriors from Raven's 6th tournament hitting the stage onboard The Mystery Machine for some singing, dancing and solving a mystery of course. It is the sequel to Raven: FightBox and the fourth film in the Sin City Smackdown Franchise. Plot The warriors hit the stage in Philadelphia as they perform numerous songs, but Michael Myers, a mute and psychotic patient, is trying to kill them after murdering his victim. The gang must find out who he is by gathering clues and figuring out why he committed this horrible crime. Main Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Aimee Kell - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Neil Fanning - Scooby Doo * Rachael Goldstein - Herself * Michelle Warnky - Herself * Jesse Labreck - Herself * Allyssa Beird - Herself * Jamie Rahn - Himself * Dave Cavanagh - Himself * Geoff Britten - Himself * Jon Alexis Jr. - Himself * Mike Bernardo - Himself Obstacles # Floating Steps (8 villain fails) # Double Dipper (48 villain fails) # Tilting Table (19 villain fails) # Wall Drop (24 villain fails) # Monkey Pegs (31 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder (12 villain fails) # Angry Birds (22 villain fails) # Rolling Steel # Spider Trap * Power Tower Songs # テルミン狂想曲 (2:03) # Scooby Doo, Where Are You? (2:02) # Boo Boo Choo Choo (3:13) # Ghostbusters (4:06) # It's Halloween (2:15) # Land Of A Million Drums (4:23) # Feelings (Instrumental) (2:23) # Things Go Bump In The Night (3:24) # Doing A Handstand (1:35) # I Put A Spell On You (2:06) # Monster Mash (3:14) # Maneater (4:20) # The Time Warp (6:20) # Space Between (3:17) # Buffy The Vampire Slayer (Instrumental) (2:31) # You And Me (4:09) # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Instrumental) (2:23) # Halloween Main Theme (2:56) # Toot Toot End Credits (1:40) * Duration: 58:20 minutes Chapters * Chapter 1: Start It Up * Chapter 2: Welcome To The Show * Chapter 3: "We've Got A Problem!" * Chapter 4: Fright Night * Chapter 5: A Spooky Mystery * Chapter 6: Land Of A Million Drums * Chapter 7: A Cheerleader Rises * Chapter 8: Flying Through The Course * Chapter 9: Bump In The Night * Chapter 10: Enter Rachael Goldstein * Chapter 11: Holy Witchcraft! * Chapter 12: Monsters Galore * Chapter 13: A Quick Break * Chapter 14: The Double Dipper * Chapter 15: Angry Birds Strikes Again * Chapter 16: Fixing The Car * Chapter 17: Time Tells The Case * Chapter 18: Space Between * Chapter 19: Michael Myers * Chapter 20: Unmasking Of A Serial Killer * Chapter 21: Part Of History * Chapter 22: The Happy Conclusion * Chapter 23: Mystery Inc. Rides Again Bonus Features * Trailer * Light (interactive game) Results Power Tower Result Category:2009 Category:Concerts Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Mystery Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Sequels